Saving Racheal
by Padfoots Daughter-Mivea
Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Death Eaters consider women to be property and for their and their mates pleasure. They're someone you can take your anger out on and use in any way they want.
1. Picking Off One by One

Saving Racheal

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Death Eaters consider women to be property and for their and their mates pleasure. They're someone you can take your anger out on and use in any way they want.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: The idea just popped into my head so I went with it! Hope you like!

Warning: This story is rated M for a reason! Mentions of adult topics and content! It contains talk with bad langauge, torture, murder, and rape! Only read this story if you can handle the topics maturely!

Chapter 1 Picking Off One by One

It was just before dawn in a graveyard on a warm June day.

Five young girls were thrown to the muddy ground. They were only about sixteen years old. Each one looked terrified and alone.

Around them was the circle of death eaters with Voldemort standing just inside. A look of humor was on his face along with many of the death eaters. One didn't look happy though, Severus Snape.

"I have decided to honor five special followers on this glorious night." Voldemort said a cruel smile on his face. "First is Severus Snape! My single most loyal follower! He killed the muggle-lover old Dumbledore getting one of my enemies out of the way."

Severus stepped forward from his place in the circle towards the Dark Lord. "You may choose any one you like!" Voldemort said indicating the girls huddled on the ground.

Snape stepped closer to the teens. He looked slowly from each girl until his eyes fell on one. She was the most injured of the five looking as if she had giving up a good fight before being brought here. Her hair was dark red, Snape assumed, from the blood coming out of a large crack to her head. Her eyes were a deep cherry brown with glints of gold. Her face was soft and pale but so innocent and kind with freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was also the smallest and youngest looking one in the group.

Severus went forward and pulled her up by her arm. She wore a really ripped pair of bloody jeans and a large black shirt. She was covered in mud and dirt all over her.

"The free spirited American girl!" Voldemort said as he looked at his follower. "She put up quit a fight. In fact it took three incompetent death eaters to bring her here! I don't understand why she wouldn't want to join our little meeting!"

"I think that I could just break that spirit of her's." Snape said as he looked at the girl.

"Then the mark will be burned in at the next meeting once you have fixed her little problem." Voldemort said indicating that Severus could take his place again.

Room was made for Severus and he's new piece of property, as the death eaters called wives. Snape held firm to the girl who sank to the ground refusing to get up out of the new mud.

"Lucius Malfoy, since your last gift died I have decided to graciously offer you another to replace her." Voldemort said as Malfoy stepped out of his place.

He went forward and picked up a girl with long blonde hair in tangles and a mess. She had a soft face, full lips, and large grayish-green eyes. She looked like the second worst off in the group and the oldest being maybe seventeen. She wore a torn skirt that looked as though it had originally been longer and a shirt that had a v-cut to it. A black clock hung off one shoulder and she was covered in blood and mud.

"Another free spirit!" Voldemort said looking at the girl with disgust. "She need two death eaters to bring her here. I know that you will gladly fix her problem just as you did the last bitch's."

"Of course, Milord." Malfoy said with a deep bow before dragging, literally, the girl back to his spot.

"Rabastan, it's your turn to choose what piece of property you would like." Voldemort said as a tall, thin man with a shallow face.

Rabastan went forward and pulled a girl with light brown hair who didn't struggle at all. She stood up immediately without hesitation. She was so white she seem to glow and had a full face. She wore a set of sky blue robes stained with some splotches of crimson blood. Her eyes were a dark blue and held a million tears.

"The little Hufflepuff, she was the most willing and quite. She'll be the best little whore of the group." Voldemort said to Rabastan who bowed even more deeply, if it was possible, than Malfoy.

He rejoined the circle pulling his property to stand next to him.

"Dolohov came choose between what's left!" Voldemort said indicating the two girls left on the ground who were huddled close together.

Dolohov, who had a long, pale face, moved forward and took a girl with deep chocolate brown hair. She was tall with a thin face and tan skin. Her eyes were a brownish-green making them look like mud and slender, pale lips. She wore a set of black robes with large blood stains just visible.

"Good choice!" The Dark Lord said as Dolohov rejoined the circle pulling his property behind him.

"Now the last honored follower is our newest member. Though he has displeased me once I know it won't happen again. So in honor of his birthday, Draco Malfoy, you receive the Slytherin bitch!"

Draco stepped forward from his spot next to his father. He bowed before Voldemort before he walked over to his newest wife. She had golden blonde hair and large emerald green eyes. She had a full face with lush, blood colored lips. She wore a pair of jeans and a tight pink shirt.

"Well, well! If it isn't Elle Stoat!" Malfoy said cruelly towards the girl a year behind him at school.

"Malfoy!" She said her voice full of anger.

"You can't talk to me like that I own you!" Malfoy said hitting the girl hard across her face.

"Draco is a prime example for the punishment property should receive when it becomes to out spoken." Voldemort said as Draco lead the girl back to his place in the circle.

"Soon we will all meet again to have the property marked! Be ready for the call!" The Dark Lord said in closing. Everyone disapparaite leaving him alone for a moment before he disapparaited also.

A/N: This is the longest chapter I've written in a while hope I'm final over my long chapter phobia! Review!


	2. Loyalty

Saving Racheal

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Death Eaters consider women to be property and for their and their mates pleasure. They're someone you can take your anger out on and use in any way they want.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Wow! A whole 4 reviews!

To XORyn14kleOX: I think I'm falling back into the phobia! I would go as far as to call me a factory but I have had some real creative spurts! I'm always up for me stories!

To samgirl13: This update wasn't exactly asap, sorry!

To Kimara: Just keep reading!

To CathRakka: I hope it was a good start! I plan to continue all the way to the end!

On with this tale!

Chapter 2 Loyalty

Snape arrived at his new home in the country side. It was another gift to him from the Dark Lord since he had killed Dumbledore. The house was a large two story with huge grounds. It was a white house with blue trim. It looked warm and inviting with it's front garden. It faced the west and behind it the sun rised. The grounds had a barn behind the house, large trees that provided shade and a large pond. All in all it was the perfect place.

Snape open the door and was greeted by a small house-elf. She had brownish gray hair, large bat ears, and tennis ball sized brown eyes. She was tiny with a wrinkled face. She wore a nice clean white towel toga.

"Hello, Master!" She said in a high pitch voice that could shatter glass.

"Frannie, get the others!" Snape said as he pulled the girl, he just received as a gift, into the drawing room. Frannie ran off quickly to get the other house elves.

Snape set the girl onto a couch though she was covered in mud which she had tracked all over.

"What's your name?" Snape asked as the two waited.

"Racheal." The girl said simply.

"Full name?" Snape asked looking at the girl.

"Racheal Hope Wood." She said and not a word more.

"Well your new last name is Snape. I am Severus." Snape said as five house elves entered the room.

The first in line was an old bald house elf with gray hair coming out of his giant ears. His names was Tobs and he was Frannie's husband. Next in line was Frannie followed by Mims who had loads of curly brown hair and giant brown eyes. Next was Dibbet who had almost no hair and small eyes, for a house elf. Last was a tiny elf with large blue eyes that was having a hard time standing still in line.

"This will be your new mistress." Snape said to the house elves. "You must serve her with the same respect that you do me. Pledge your loyalty to Racheal Hope Snape and tell her your names!"

First came the bald elf who bowed then tool the girls hand. "Tobs, ma'am! I promise to always serve you and uphold the honor as a house elf." He then kissed her hand before getting back in line.

Frannie moved for gave a curtsy and took the girls hand before she spoke. "Frannie, ma'am! I promise to always serve you and uphold the honor as a house elf." She then kissed her hand before getting back in line.

Mims moved forward gave a curtsy and took the girl's hand. "Mims, ma'am! I promise to always serve you and uphold the honor as a house elf." She then kissed her hand before getting back in line.

Dibbet stepped forward bowed deeply and took the girls hand. "Dibbet ma'am! I promise to always serve you and uphold the honor as a house elf." He then kissed her hand before getting back in line.

"Dibbet is my personal assist." Snape said to Racheal who didn't seem to care.

Winne moved forward gave a clumsy curtsy and took the girl's hand. "Winne ma'am! I promise to always serve you and uphold the honor as a house elf." She then kissed her hand before getting back in line.

"Winne will be your personal assist, Racheal. Anything you need Winne will always be there." Snape said but still Racheal seemed uninterested.

"Winne and Frannie run a bath for Racheal in the room next to the master bed room. The rest are dismissed." Snape said as the house elves quickly took off.

Severus turned to look at the girl who sat on the couch, staring at the floor. "Exactly how old are you?" He asked her.

A/N: Boring chapter I know but I'm just getting started. Review!


	3. Talking

Saving Racheal

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Death Eaters consider women to be property and for their and their mates pleasure. They're someone you can take your anger out on and use in any way they want.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: No Reviews! Every One Hates My Story! CRY!

Chapter 3 Talking

Severus turned to look at the girl who sat on the couch, staring at the floor. "Exactly how old are you?" He asked her.

The girl looked up at him square in the eyes and spoke with anger, "What the fuck do you care! Your just going to rape and abuse me! Treat me like crap! Try to break my spirit!"

Severus looked at the girl his cold eyes softening. "Please don't yell. Speak civilly."

"Why!" Racheal said standing up to face Snape. She was a head shorter than him at her full height. "I'm not a person who needs to talk civilly! I'm a piece of fucking property!"

"If you will stop yelling for a moment I will explain-"

"Explain what? How your going to treat me and what you expect from me! Well I'm telling you that I'm not going to be treated like shit and there will be no sex!" Racheal looked enraged.

"You will not be the one giving orders!" Snape yelled losing his temper.

"What are you going to do to me, huh? Beat me until I lose my spirit! To bad that I'll always have my free spirit even if I am locked up here!"

"I'm not going to try to break your damn spirit!" Snape yelled back at the girl.

"What?" Racheal said taken back. She had not expected to hear that.

"If you would listen rather than yell maybe you would understand better!" Snape said trying to regain his lost temper.

"Fine then explain." Racheal said sitting back down though she wasn't really interested at what he had to say.

"I'm not like the rest of those people, if you could call them that. I happen to have some compassion-"

"Oh really," Racheal interrupted.

"I will treat you with respect that I expect to be mutual. You will not be locked up in a room and used for sex. You are free to roam about the house and grounds but not to leave. You will not be touched in any way you don't want to be unlike the rest of those girls. Any questions?" Snape said.

"Why?" Racheal said confused.

"I haven't always made the best choices but if I can save one person from a terrible fate it would make me a better person."

"What about the rest of those people?" Racheal asked obviously disgusted.

"None of them are permitted to touch you in any way unless I say so. As a gift from the Dark Lord you are my property to either share with the others or keep for just me. I won't allow any of them to lay a hand on you not even the Dark Lord will without my consent." Snape said looking down at the girl.

"Will I have to be around any of them?" Racheal asked looking down at the floor.

"From time to time a meeting will be held here. If it is just the male death eaters then you don't have to be there but if the wives come along then you must be present.

"What did that man mean we he said 'the mark'?" Racheal said looking back up at Severus.

"The dark mark!" Snape said pulling up the sleeve of his black robes to show a serpent-tongued skull on his inner pale left forearm. "Will be put on you to make part of the group. It shows that you are part of us. Most women have the mark but do not actually participate with the group."

"What about the one woman that help capture me?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange is one of the only woman that actually is a real part of the group."

Just then Frannie walked in. "The bath is ready for mistress!" She said in her high pitched voice.

A/N: So it seems Snape is not all bad! Review!


	4. Room & Bath

Saving Racheal

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Death Eaters consider women to be property and for their and their mates pleasure. They're someone you can take your anger out on and use in any way they want.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanxs for the reviews!

To XORyn14kleOX: Sorry about your lost disk! Hope you find it soon!

To Herms: GLad your looking forward to this chapter!

To elizabeth: Glad you think my story is interesting.

Chapter 4 Room & Bath

Just then Frannie walked in. "The bath is ready for mistress!" She said in her high pitched voice.

"Go with Frannie. She will get you cleaned up and show you to your room." Severus said to Racheal as she stood up.

"Wait you mean we won't have to share a room?" Racheal said caught off guard.

"Not unless you want to." Severus said earning him Racheal shaking her head. "Didn't think so."

"Hurry, Mistress, your bath will get cold." Frannie said taking Racheal's hand and leading her out of the room. She took her up a large, grand stair case to the second floor. She lead her down the hall to a set of double doors. She open them to reveal a large room.

A large bed made of mahogany sat against the far wall under a window with green sheets. Next to it was two bedside tables also made with mahogany. One held a lamp made with stained glass shade and on the other was a small alarm clock. A desk made of mahogany sat under another window. It held a stack of parchment, brand new quills, and fresh black ink. Next to it was an empty book self on either side made of mahogany. A large mahogany wardrobe sat next to a large full length mirror with a carved silver frame. The carpet was a lush ivory and the certains were a dark wine red. The whole room was huge and breath taking.

"Wow!" Racheal said looking about the room her mouth slightly open.

"Does, Mistress, like?" Frannie asked looking at Racheal.

"It's beautiful!"

"I is glad you like it, Mistress! But you can admire it more after a bath!" Frannie said pushing Racheal through a door leading to a large bathroom.

Frannie left Racheal be saying that when she was done there was some clothes in the wardrobe for her to wear. Once Frannie was gone, Racheal locked the door before she undressed. She pulled off her clothes to show pale skin covered in bruises and cuts plus a layer of thick dried mud.

Racheal spilled into the spa tub full of warm water and bubbles carefully. It stung as the water touched her cuts and wounds. She had received them while trying to fight off three death eaters when they kidnapped her. She sat down in the warm water and began to scrub off the dirt turning the water brown.

The hardest part of the whole bath was washing her hair because she had a large cut on the top of her head where a death eater had hit her with something making her unconscious so she would stop struggling. The water stung the cut but she had to clean it plus get the mud out of her hair.

When she was done washing she let the water run down the drain and she stood up. She reached for a white towel off the top of a pile which she wrapped her hair in, then she took another to dry her body off.

Racheal walked out into her room, after making sure it was empty, and to the wardrobe. She opened it to reveal a mixture of shirts, skirts, and pants in her sizes. She picked a pair of blue jeans and the largest dark color shirt. She put the clothes on and picked up a pair of tennis shoe. Once she was dressed she looked in the mirror. She still had the towel on her wet hair but other than that and the bruises and cuts she looked like she usually did.

She went back into the bathroom and took the towel off her head. Racheal brushed her damp, tangled hair and left it down.

As she walked out of the bathroom there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Racheal said as she sat down on the bed. The door opened to show little Winne.

"Mistress, Master wants to see you in the study!" Winne said gesturing for Racheal to follow.

"What does he want now?" Racheal asked not quite sure what to expect.

A/N: Well there's another chapter! I wish I had a room as nice as her's but I guess mine's okay. Review!


	5. Reality

Saving Racheal

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Death Eaters consider women to be property and for their and their mates pleasure. They're someone you can take your anger out on and use in any way they want.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Not many reviews but I want to finish this story!

To XORyn14kleOX: Hope you've found your disk! Glad you like it and hope you stay a loyal fan!

Chapter 5 Reality

Racheal followed Winne down the hall to another set of double doors. She open them to reveal a huge room with tons of book selves full of every color and size books. There were couches between some of the book cases and a desk here and there. Large windows caught the first rays of morning pulling them into the room making it feel welcoming.

On one of the couches sat Severus reading a book. Winne pushed Racheal forward before she left. Severus looked up form his book to see Racheal. He set his book down and motioned for Racheal to have a seat next to him.

"You wanted to see me?" Racheal said as she set down next to Severus.

"I needed to finish talking to you about early." Severus said as he looked at Racheal. "Did you like your room?"

Racheal nodded and turned away from his eye contact. She stared out the windows towards the horizon.

"How old are you?" Snape said wanting a real answer this time.

"I'll be sixteen in July." Racheal said not looking at Severus.

"Your only fifteen!" Severus said taken aback. She was younger than he had thought. He had expected her to be at least sixteen already.

"Yes." Racheal said turning to look at Severus. "Is that a problem?"

"It's just that some of the things that go on at the death eater meetings will not be appropriate for you to see."

"Like?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. Girls are raped and tortured in front of the entire group." Severus said causing Racheal to look away again.

"Why do you let them do it?" Racheal asked her voice holding a slight tremble.

"I can't stop them."

"Why are you even part of those people?" Racheal said standing up and waking over to one of the windows.

"That is a long and complicate story but to put it simply I'm more against them than I am part of that group." Severus told the girl.

"Meaning?" Racheal said refusing to look at him.

"I will tell you when the time is right but for now just except what you know."

"I'm not one of those people who can just except things without a reason to." Racheal said her voice like ice.

"Then let's put it this way if I tell you it could be torture and death for you."

"That's how things work here then torture and death for every little thing."

"It's called reality." Severus said looking at the back of Racheal's head. Her hair caught the morning light so that you could see gold in the dark red.

"Anything else?" Racheal asked not turning to face him.

"If any one of those men do anything to you I want to know right away." Severus said picking up his book again.

"That's it?"

'I have nothing else to say for now." Severus said his thought already lost to the book.

Racheal just left the room and went to hers. She sat down on the bed absent mindedly brushing her hair. The sun was above the horizon as she fell asleep after being up for the last day.

A/N: Guess life isn't always the way you want it. Review!


	6. The barn

Saving Racheal

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Death Eaters consider women to be property and for their and their mates pleasure. They're someone you can take your anger out on and use in any way they want.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Thanxs to all who reviewed! Sorry it took so long to update but I've been having trouble finding time to get on the internet.

To URL: I know my writing isn't perfect but I'll try to work on it to put more of a background in.

To MicroFatCat: I apperiate your criticism because it helps! The spelling and grammer I can't fix because I don't have spell check! SNape's character though is what I think his behavior would be like in this situation but I can try to make it more to the one in the book, I guess.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 6 The Barn

"Mistress! Mistress, wakes up!" Winne's voice pierced through the darkness to Racheal.

She open her eyes to see the little house elf with a tray of food. Racheal looked at the clock it was about one in the afternoon. Seeing the food reminded Racheal just how hunger she was.

Winne sat the tray on Racheal's lap. It had a stack of sandwiches, a glass of juice, and a piece of fresh cake. Racheal ate hungrily until everything was gone on the tray.

"Thank you, Winne!" Racheal said as the house elf took back the tray.

"Master is one who said to take you food!" Winne said as she swung around with the tray. "He also says that you should do something this afternoon and that he haves to go to a meeting."

"Thank you!" Racheal said dismissing the little house elf.

Racheal got out of bed and went to the mirror. Her hair was standing on in from tossing and turning in her sleep. She brushed out the knots and tangles before leaving her room.

She decided to go out side to see what the grounds looked like. As she went out side a warm summer breeze hit her. The air was fresh and full of different smells of summer.

Racheal started walking in the direction of the barn behind the house curious as to what was in there. She open the door to have the over powering smell of hay and monuron hit her. She say horse supplies in and around the front part of the barn. In the back were stalls holding four horses of every color and size. She walked down between the stalls looking from horse to horse petting each on the nose.

On horse caught her eyes. It was the smallest horse Racheal had every seen and he had the shaggiest, dirty white, mane that hung over his eyes.

"What's your name?" Racheal asked the horse with curiosity.

"That's Scotch, ma'am!" Said a voice behind Racheal making her jump. See turned to see Tobs behind her with an apple in his hand. "Would you like to feed him?"

"Sure!" Racheal said accepting the apple which she gave to the beautiful red horse. "What type of horse is he?"

"He be a Shetland Pony, ma'am!" Tobs said as he tended to the other horses. "He's been here for quit a while with no one to ride him. We house elves is not allow and master is to big!"

"That's sad!" Racheal said stroking the horse. She pulled his mane out of his eyes and he hit his nose on her hand.

"I think that you are just the right size to ride him!" Tobs said looking at his mistress.

"Really?" Racheal said a little uneasy. "Well I've never actually ridden a horse before!"

"I could teach you." Said another voice behind Racheal. She turned to see Severus standing by the door of the barn his arms crossed looking amused. "Figured I'd find you in here." He said as he walked over to Racheal.

"I didn't think you would be back so soon." Racheal said stroking Scotch.

"So you want to ride?" Severus said as he walked over to another stall that held a pure black horse.

A/N: I really like the pony! I especially like his name! I actually don't know what made me think of it but I did and it kind of just stuck! If I ever got a horse I will propably name him Scotch, too! Hope you like! Review!


	7. Not So Fresh Air

Saving Racheal

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Death Eaters consider women to be property and for their and their mates pleasure. They're someone you can take your anger out on and use in any way they want.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update!

To Jacki: Glad you like!

Chapter 7 Not So Fresh Air

"So you want to ride?" Severus said as he walked over to another stall that held a pure black horse.

"Yes." Racheal as she stroked Scotch.

"Tobs please get Scotch saddled for Racheal." Severus said to the house elf.

"Yes, Sir!" Tobs said gathering the things need to ride the horse.

Once Scotch was saddled for Racheal and Fable, the black mare, for Severus the two set out onto the grounds. Racheal learned quickly and got better every second. Her and Scotch seem to act as one and share one mind. She didn't have to give any signal and he would act. It was amazing to watch the girl on the horse racing across the grass.

Severus stopped by the lake and dismounted sitting down under a tree giving his horse a rest. "How about giving Scotch a rest!" He called from the ground as he watch the girl take the horse around the lake.

"Fine!" She yelled stopping the pony and hopping off.

"Have a seat for a moment." Severus said to the girl as she stroked the horse.

Racheal walked over and sat on the grass a huge childish smile on her delicate face. Her hair was blown away from her face so it could be seen in full.

"You really like that horse, don't you?" Severus said as he watched her watch it.

"He's amazing!" Racheal said. This was the most enthusiasm he had seen from her.

"Then he's yours." Severus said to the girl.

If it was possible the smile on her face got even bigger. "Really!" She screamed.

"All yours." Severus said as he stood up dusting himself off.

"You want something from me don't you!" Racheal said the smile falling from her face.

Severus just laughed at the girl a smile on his face. "You to be happy!"

"If you really want me happy then let me go home!" Racheal said looking at Severus hopefully.

"I can't." Severus said looking away from the girl.

"Why not? I don't belong here! I belong at home with my family in America! Not here in England as a captive." Racheal yelled tears flowing down her face.

"America is no longer your home! This is your home!" Severus said to the girl as he walked over to his horse.

"This will never c


End file.
